Memorias de los Hombres Justos
by Jocasta de Tebas
Summary: Milo decide cortar con su pasado con Camus y para ello se enfrenta a sus recuerdos en el Templo de Acuario.
1. Chapter 1

MEMORIAS DE LOS HOMBRES JUSTOS

Por Jocasta de Tebas

_Parte del Universo de "El Alma del Asesino"_

**1**

_Para M. que prendió la llama de mi creatividad, y para G. y N. que la avivaron con su confianza. _

La noche había caído y con ella, una suave brisa procedente del mar llenó el ambiente de olor a sal. Ese aroma transportó a Milo a su niñez, y al cerrar los ojos recordó los rostros de sus hermanos Calíope y Niklas, así como el de Anterón. No era su auténtica familia, ya que él había sido adoptado a la edad de seis años, pero los sentía como una parte más de su ser. Habría asesinado por ambos. Calíope había sido su primer amor y Niklas era la inocencia personificada. Como todo lo bueno, fueron días felices que duraron poco.

Recordarlos había terminado por agriarle la velada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó del sillón y con un movimiento brusco cerró el libro que trataba de leer. Una infinidad de motas de polvo danzaron frente a él, acusadoras del tiempo que el volumen llevaba abandonado a su suerte en la biblioteca. Había pensado que _La Odisea_ sería una buena elección para entretenerse, pero tras dos horas intentando avanzar en la trama, no consiguió pasar de la página diez. Hastiado, se asomó al pasillo y, como siempre, se encontró con que Ino se dedicaba a mantener las antorchas encendidas, como si se tratara de una _vestal_.

—Atenea nos proteja en esta noche, mi señor —le saludó.

—Puedes retirarte, muchacha. Ya es tarde.

La joven se giró y lo miró a través de su máscara.

—Si usted aún está en vela yo no debo abandonar mi puesto.

Milo suspiró tras encender un cigarro.

—Cuando alcances la dicha de vestir una armadura dorada —el griego no se acostumbraba a tener que explicar sus decisiones— entonces hablaremos sobre trasnochar o no. Hasta ese momento, obedecerás. Ve a dormir.

—Como ordene mi señor —contestó ella—. Que descanséis.

La observó mientras se marchaba pasillo adelante hasta desaparecer escalera abajo. Ino poseía un cuerpo proporcionado, era alta y espigada y sus caderas tenían el tamaño adecuado para navegar sobre ellas. Pero tras la batalla, Milo no tenía ánimo para planteárselo siquiera, puesto que su libido había desaparecido. Como si Camus se la hubiera llevado con él.

Cerró las puertas de sus aposentos privados y terminó el cigarro con lentitud. Hacía varias semanas que dormía en el sillón ya que cuando se metía en la cama, se despertaba sobresaltado y sudoroso. Soñaba con Hyoga, con Camus y con la batalla. Con las lágrimas del caballero de Acuario al cruzar Escorpio. Con la vehemencia de Hyoga al pelear contra él, y su estúpida idea de cortarle la hemorragia aplicándole _Antares_. Y sobre todo, soñaba con el cuerpo de Camus tirado en el suelo de su templo, y la diosa resucitando a su asesino. El asesino que él no supo detener.

Al comprender que se enfrentaba a una nueva noche de insomnio, fue cuando lo decidió. Ya no podía posponerlo más. Había llegado la hora de pasar página y de mirar hacia delante con dignidad.

Había llegado la hora de la despedida.

Dejó la colilla en el cenicero y se dirigió a su cuarto. Se arrodilló frente al arcón que tenía a los pies de su cama y buscó la llave para abrirlo. El chirrido de las bisagras fue el único sonido que se escuchó en el interior del templo. Fuera, las lechuzas ulularon un instante; luego volvió la calma.

"_Calma, Milo. Calma"_

Las manos le temblaron unos segundos. Se obligó a relajarse pero no lo consiguió. Sabía que cuando entrara en Acuario y violara el sacro silencio del templo donde Camus había caído, su coraza se partiría en millones de pedazos. Pero era algo que debía hacer: contemplar las piedras milenarias que se habían convertido en el último lecho de su amado. Necesitaba tocarlas, sentir el frío penetrar por sus dedos y tratar de comprender por qué un hombre con rango dorado había sucumbido ante un caballero de bronce que, a la postre, había sido alumno suyo. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Sería capaz de mirar a otro lado, sonreír y fingir que todo estaba bien, que nada había sucedido? ¿Olvidaría el juramento firmado con semen sobre el cuerpo de Camus de que protegería a Hyoga pasara lo que pasara? Meneó la cabeza y se dirigió a la ducha. Abrió los grifos y se colocó bajo el chorro. El agua salió templada.

"_No sé si seré capaz de soportarlo"._

Era curioso que un hombre como Milo, que dominaba técnicas de interrogatorio que harían palidecer a cualquier agencia gubernamental, pudiera sentir miedo ante una situación concreta, pero el hecho de imaginarse en el Templo de la Urna le producía una fuerte ansiedad. Se frotó como una virgen el día de su himeneo y se aclaró el cabello, mientras trataba de dejar su mente en blanco. A duras penas lo consiguió, y si bien no estaba del todo relajado, tampoco sentía tanta angustia como había imaginado.

"_No voy a cantar victoria aún. Lo peor está por llegar"._

Oyó que golpeaban la puerta, por lo que salió del agua y se cubrió con una toalla para averiguar quién osaba molestarlo a aquellas horas de la noche. La abrió de mala gana y se encontró con la máscara de Ino, que parecía mirarle a los ojos, a través de sus cuencas vacías.

—Siento molestarle, mi señor.

El caballero de Escorpio lanzó un bufido. La toalla resbaló y terminó en el suelo, pero Milo no se molestó en cubrirse.

—Te dije que podías irte, muchacha. ¿Por qué ignoras todo lo que te digo?

—Le pido disculpas, mi señor —se apresuró a contestar ella—. Sólo vengo a avisarle de la llegada del caballero de Leo. El señor Aioria me ha pedido que le diga que ya está en su templo, por si necesita hablar con él —su voz temblaba.

Milo se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta y asintió.

—Me doy por enterado. Y, por favor, retírate. Ahora —puntualizó.

—A la orden, señor.

La chica se marchó con el pulso acelerado y el rostro salpicado de rubor bajo su máscara blanca. No es que a Milo le gustara exhibirse con la intención de abrumar a su doncella, pero no conocía mejor manera para que le dejara en paz. Además, no entendía la mojigatería de la muchacha. Sólo por el tiempo que llevaba a su servicio, Ino debería estar acostumbrada a ver desnudos masculinos. No era la primera vez que se encontraba con los amantes de su señor al despuntar el alba, momento en que abandonaban el templo. Estaba seguro que ella se imaginaba que, cuando Milo llevaba a alguien a su cuarto, no era para jugar al ajedrez.

Cerró la puerta con la certeza de que no volvería a ser interrumpido. Decidido, abrió una botella de vino que guardaba para una ocasión especial: el momento lo merecía. Llenó una copa y lo probó. Luego, lanzó unas gotas al aire, a modo de libación. Nadie podría acusarlo de impiedad.

—Por ti. Por tu casa y por todos tus putos antecesores.

Apuró el contenido hasta el final y rellenó la copa. Sabía que emborracharse estaba fuera de sus posibilidades. Los cristales de veneno que viajaban por su torrente sanguíneo neutralizarían las toxinas del alcohol antes de que llegaran a su hígado, así que cuando Milo salía a embriagarse, lo único que sufría era su bolsillo.

Retiró con los dedos varias gotas que se escaparon por la comisura de sus labios. Al verse reflejado en el espejo, su mente se trasladó al pasado, unos quince años atrás; un Milo más joven realizaba ese mismo movimiento, pero en aquella ocasión no se trataba de vino, sino de sangre.

"_¿Quién eres tú y qué cojones estás haciendo aquí?"_

Milo debía rondar los dieciséis cuando vio a Camus por vez primera. En el Santuario se rumoreaba que los representantes de la Casa de Acuario llegarían desde Hisarlik para tomar posesión del Templo de la Vasija, y que el discípulo de Aristeo era uno de los jóvenes con mayor potencial cósmico de toda la Orden. Pero no se conocieron en el Salón de Recepciones, sino en el propio templo de Escorpio. Camus se había colado en el cuarto de Milo y lo observaba todo de forma metódica y precisa: los libros, el terrario vacío, la espada.

La espada.

"_¿Es auténtica?"_

El espartano se había escondido para poder espiar los movimientos del francés. Camus la descolgó de la cabecera de la cama y la tomó entre sus manos. Para sorpresa del joven, que esperaba ver a un muchacho jugando con una espada, aprendiz de Acuario realizó una serie de movimientos que lo hacían parecer un efebo ateniense: comprobó el peso y la longitud del arma para saber si estaba calibrada; la balanceó con un giro de muñeca y lanzó una estocada a un enemigo invisible. Por último, la retrajo para envainarla. Milo salió entonces de su escondite y lo encaró, pero Camus no mostró ni un ápice de sorpresa. Se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos y a hacerle la confesión más asombrosa de toda su vida.

"_Quise conocerte desde que supe que eras espartano"_

Recordó la ira y la excitación. El ansia por romper el espacio entre ambos y tenerlo pegado a su cuerpo. El deseo por hacerlo suyo.

"_Hablas muy bien el idioma de los hombres libres. Pero eres un bárbaro. Un extranjero"_

Se miró la mano abierta. El paso del tiempo y la acción curativa del veneno casi habían borrado la cicatriz, pero la sintió arder, igual que aquel día. El rostro del francés mostró una gran repugnancia cuando Milo le recordó su ascendencia, así que sin dudar, se hizo un tajo en la palma. Milo no se esperaba esa reacción, y mucho menos que lo agarrara de la muñeca para hacerle otro corte en la suya. La piel estaba fría, más bien congelada, y al unir ambas heridas, la mezcla de hielo y veneno los hizo gemir de dolor.

Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Milo lamió su herida. Camus sonrió.

"_Ahora, tú también tienes sangre bárbara en tus venas"._

Se llenó una tercera copa y la vació de dos tragos. Se sentía más animado, y aprovechó para desenredarse la melena con un peine de púas anchas que había extraído anteriormente del arcón. Para presentar los respetos a un amante había que ataviarse con las mejores galas, y él se estaba preparando para ello. Se perfumó con aceite, desde los pies hasta el cabello, y luego se cortó un mechón que dejó sobre el lavabo. Era su forma de mostrar luto, porque aunque Milo no ponía en práctica todas las costumbres arcaicas que conocía, sí que solía respetar algunas. Además, no era la primera vez que perdía a alguien querido. La muerte de Niklas le había dolido hasta el desfallecimiento, pero la desaparición de Camus…

No tenía palabras para describirlo.

Cerró los ojos, tomó aire y lo expulsó por la nariz lentamente. Su pecho ardió de pena y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar, pero consiguió controlarse. Le quedaba toda una vida para hacerlo por su amado, por sí mismo y por su historia inacabada, pero tendría que dejarlo para otro momento. Su determinación volvió tan rauda como se había ido, y Milo aprovechó para sacar un tubo de gel de uno de los cajones situados bajo el lavabo. Lo vació en su palma y esparció el producto sobre la melena, aún húmeda, para trenzar los mechones a la antigua usanza de los espartanos. De ellos se decía que cuando marchaban, iban preparados para morir. Y una parte de él estaba dispuesta a morir en Acuario.

"_No lo he matado. Tuve mis razones para dejarlo vivir"._

Se apoyó en el lavabo y jadeó. Las ganas de estrellar la cabeza contra el espejo fueron casi incontrolables. Si lo hiciera, quizás dejaría de recordar las palabras de Camus cuando cruzó Escorpio, antes de que los niños de bronce llegaran; su rostro congestionado contrastaba con la dureza de su voz, mientras le relataba que había detenido a Hyoga en la casa de Libra y que era imposible que éste saliera del féretro de hielo sin otra ayuda que no fuera la espada del Armero.

Milo no le preguntó por qué había luchado en Libra, sin esperar a que los traidores llegaran al Undécimo Templo. ¿Fue idea suya o del regente de la casa de la Balanza? Además, el hecho de que fuera Hyoga y no otro el que saliera despedido desde Géminis hasta la Séptima Casa también era sospechoso. ¿Es que le había ofrecido al custodio de los Gemelos alguna compensación a cambio de poder medirse con su alumno en un lugar vacío?

Apretó los puños y se sintió utilizado. Si Camus había pactado con Saga —el maldito Saga—, iría a buscarlo al Averno para matarlo otra vez.

"_Le he dejado en un féretro de Hielo, en Libra. Allí se quedará para toda la eternidad"_

No tenía sentido, y así se lo hizo saber. ¿Por qué dejarlo expuesto a vista de todos? Además, el féretro era casi irrompible, pero el caballero del Dragón era el discípulo de Dohko de Libra. ¿Acaso Camus sabía que Shiryu liberaría a Hyoga de ese castigo?

Y la pregunta que no podía sacarse de la cabeza: ¿Por qué le pidió que no lo matara? ¿Por qué?

Ya era tarde para averiguarlo.

Se bebió otra copa de vino y terminó de trenzar sus mechones, que caían porsu espalda asemejándolo a cualquier contemporáneo de Leónidas. Se dirigió entonces al dormitorio y abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Rebuscó hasta encontrar una caja labrada. Al abrirla, la fíbula en forma de escorpión que Saga le había regalado como su _erasta_ brilló bajo la luz tenue del templo. El precio por dicho presente fue muy alto, ya que Milo, a cambio, le había entregado al ático su inocencia en un festival de sexo y de sangre. La dejó sobre la cama sin pensar más en ello, se dirigió al armario y sacó una túnica de hilo blanco. Se la metió por la cabeza y la dejó resbalar por su cuerpo. Tras ajustarse el cinturón, la ahuecó para repartir los pliegues alrededor de sus caderas. Se miró al espejo y asintió, le gustaba cómo le quedaban aquellas prendas, por muy anacrónicas que fueran. Por último, tomó el manto, aquel que sus antepasados utilizaban como único abrigo, y lo acarició. No era de tela basta, sino de una fibra ligera, de caída elegante y casi vaporosa, a pesar de la consistencia del tejido. Utilizó la fíbula para afianzársela sobre el hombro y suspiró.

Se sentó en la cama y se ajustó las cintas de las sandalias a los tobillos. Luego, tras echarse un último vistazo y beber dos copas más, buscó en el arcón un ánfora de cerámica blanca y la tomó entre las manos. Era un _lekytos_, aunque no guardaba aceites en su interior, sino agua salada, procedente del Egeo. Agua salada necesaria para purificar el templo.

—Es la hora, Milo. Terminemos con esto de una puta vez.

Se enrolló en el manto y salió de su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Apagó los candiles y dejó un par de entorchas encendidas. Ino llegaría en unas pocas horas y lo que menos le apetecía era encontrársela, así que no había tiempo que perder.

Aferró la botella de vino y el _lekytos_ contra su cuerpo y subió las escaleras rumbo a la casa vecina. Sagitario estaba tan silenciosa como solía ser habitual desde la muerte de Aiolos. En ese pasillo, Milo había perdido la virginidad hacía más de quince años, aunque si cerraba los ojos, podía rememorar los suspiros de Aioria, su toque cálido, su pasión desmedida, y el dolor. Su eterno compañero.

"_Si Aioria me viera, no me permitiría hacerlo"_

No se detuvo, pero tampoco aligeró el paso. La casa de Capricornio, con Atenea Victoriosa otorgando la espada de la Verdad a su caballero más devoto, era tan ajena a Milo como el caballero que la custodiaba. La franqueó sin demora, sabedor de que tanto ese templo como el del Arquero sólo tenían actividad durante el día, cuando el grupo de mantenimiento asignado a ambas casas realizaba las labores de limpieza y conservación, de cara a futuros moradores.

Cuando llegó ante Acuario, se detuvo. El templo monópteros se erguía ante él. Desafiante, le instaba a que penetrara en su interior para violar su silencio.

Milo asintió con la cabeza como si aceptara el reto. Entornó los ojos para escudriñar la oscuridad que reinaba en el pasillo. Las antorchas estaban apagadas y todo estaba bañado por una penumbra gris.

—¿Existe cobijo para el viajero en esta morada?

La voz salió como un torrente, propia de un hombre orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo. Retumbó con fuerza contra los pilares del templo y se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo. Era como si el frío mármol de aquella Casa representara el alma y el corazón de los caballeros custodios, aunque el Escorpión conocía de primera mano lo que escondían los guardianes de la Vasija con tanto celo.

Su pregunta, la que se había perpetuado como petición de paso o de hospitalidad en cualquiera de los edificios bajo la protección de Atenea, no recibió respuesta. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del viento contra los pliegues de la ropa del espartano. Milo sabía que el recinto estaba vacío porque él mismo se había opuesto a que la dotación asignada a la Casa del Aguador durmiera en sus dependencias: él era el guardián más próximo a Atenea y no quería a nadie entre su templo y la diosa. En caso de ataque, un grupo de aprendices y doncellas asustados podría ser una distracción más que una ayuda.

Franqueó la puerta doble y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba situada la armadura. Dejó ambas botellas, clavó la rodilla en el suelo y asintió de forma grave. Una bruma densa comenzó a cubrirle hasta los tobillos.

—Mi señor Ganímedes, le presento mis respetos. Soy Milo Alkaios, el guerrero del Escorpión. Estoy a su servicio.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar un chirrido metálico. Instintivamente, incendió su cosmos de forma violenta, y el templo reverberó al recibir la explosión del aura del caballero de Escorpio. En ese instante, un chorro de luz lo bañó por completo. Milo escaneó el lugar en busca de enemigos, pero no halló indicios de vida —humana o divina— en las proximidades; Atenea continuaba en el recinto patriarcal. Aioria, en la Casa de Leo.

"_Pero qué cojones…"_

Alzó la vista intrigado por el origen de la luz. La boca se le abrió al encontrarse con la decoración del techo, de una belleza impresionante: nubes y rayos de sol, palomas en vuelo, auroras boreales, un espectacular arco iris repleto de colores y en el centro de la composición, una figura femenina, vestida a la antigua usanza griega y con el cántaro dorado apoyado en el hombro derecho.

Apagó su aura, avergonzado. Lo que al principio le había parecido una fantástica idea se estaba tornando en una soberana estupidez. Si alguien le descubría representando aquella pantomima le tacharía de perturbado, así que decidió dar por finalizado el espectáculo. Apoyó el _lekytos_ en el pedestal de la armadura y extrajo el tapón de la botella de vino con los dientes; tomó un trago largo y se limpió con el dorso de la mano. La bruma continuaba ascendiendo y ahora ya le cubría hasta las rodillas.

—Debes verme como un enemigo —le dijo a la armadura —pero no lo soy. Hice un juramento, ¿lo sabías? —mostró una sonrisa amarga—. Tengo la obligación de proteger a tu heredero. Brindo por ti.

La vestidura dorada brillaba frente a él. Milo no entendía cómo era posible, puesto que las celosías del templo estaban selladas y no veía ni antorchas ni candiles encendidos. Se encogió de hombros y bebió una segunda, una tercera y una cuarta vez. Entornó los ojos al apurar el quinto trago. Cuando sacudió la botella se percató que había ingerido todo el contenido.

—Pensé en traerte una lanza pero no fuiste asesinado, así que no puedo vengarte —le dijo de forma ronca al tótem dorado—. Tú mismo decidiste comprar un billete para el Hades. Sin vuelta.

Alzó la mano y tocó el rostro indescifrable de la armadura. Sus mejillas perfectas lanzaron destellos al ser acariciadas por el caballero de Escorpio, y su sonrisa carente de sentimiento resplandeció.

—Menuda mierda —lanzó una carcajada y la botella rodó por el suelo—. Pero es que no puedo olvidarte.

Sacó la lengua y lamió la boca metálica. Como respuesta, el templo pareció enfurecerse: una brisa helada comenzó a soplar desde el fondo del pasillo, la bruma se disipó y una fina capa de escarcha floreció en el suelo, revelando el contorno del último caballero de los Hielos que había caído en combate.

De haber sido más joven, o más inexperto, aquella imagen le habría sobrecogido, pero lo que experimentó fue una ira incontrolable. Avanzó hacia donde había emergido la silueta del hombre al que tanto había amado y la miró con desprecio. Milo se quedó de pie frente a ella, con la respiración agitada.

—Al final, conseguiste que alcanzara el _Séptimo Sentido_. Enhorabuena.

Alzó su cosmos y su aura lo recubrió como una capa carmesí. Los cristales de hielo en suspensión reverberaron y chisporrotearon contra el calor despedido por el cuerpo del caballero de Escorpio.

—Y no solo eso, se enfrentó al dios de los Mares y salió con vida. Con tu ayuda, por supuesto.

El sonido de la cerámica cayendo al suelo le puso alerta. Aumentó la velocidad de su cosmos hasta sobrepasar la del sonido e invocó la _Aguja Escarlata_. La armadura, que al inicio estaba colocada mirando hacia la puerta, se había girado y lo encaraba. El _lekytos_ yacía en el suelo, hecho mil pedazos.

Milo sintió un nudo en el estómago y unas terribles ganas de llorar. Su mente le gritaba que debía salir de allí y dejar atrás todo aquel sentimentalismo pero algo le anclaba a Acuario. Miró la silueta de Camus y su labio inferior tembló. El viento arreciaba, su capa ondeaba y una fina lluvia de cristales de hielo caía desde el techo.

—¿Por qué te defiendes de mí? —gritó a la diosa del cántaro—. ¡Soy vuestro esclavo! —señaló a la armadura y luego al vestigio tatuado en el mármol del suelo—. ¡Sólo quiero una puta explicación!

En el exterior se desencadenó una tormenta y un relámpago iluminó el interior del templo. Milo aumentó aún más la velocidad de su cosmos, y de su cuerpo emanó una fuerte cantidad de energía.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me explicaste que querías morir por él?

Le resbalaron las primeras lágrimas pero el viento se las arrebató. La casa de Acuario se protegía así de las acusaciones, y le replicaba enviando todos los elementos adversos que sus moradores eran capaces de manejar. Aún no nevaba, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo.

—¡Eres un hijo de puta! —jadeó—. ¡Decías que me amabas pero era mentira! ¡MENTIROSO!

Un fuerte chorro de agua, hielo y granizo lo cegó y al instante siguiente se encontró sentado en el suelo. Cuando se levantó, se encontró con la armadura del Aguador ensamblada frente a él. La capa flotaba tras el metal y la máscara dorada brillaba con su sonrisa enigmática y carente de todo sentimiento. La tormenta de granizo arreciaba, y Milo tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con el antebrazo. Todo indicaba que había llegado la hora de retirarse, pero el caballero de Escorpio no conocía esa palabra. Estaba en Acuario para despedirse y eso era lo que pensaba hacer.

—¡Camus! —gritó—. ¿Por qué? —Avanzó hacia la armadura—. ¿Qué tiene él que no tuviera yo? ¿Eh, cabrón? ¡Moriste por él y a mí no me dejaste nada! ¡Nada en absoluto! ¡NADA!

Golpeó las piezas y estas cayeron como un castillo de naipes. Se arrodilló ante la silueta del francés, cubierta por completo. Apartó la nieve con fuerza; temía que si no lo hacía, esta borraría toda huella de su paso por Acuario. Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en limpiarse las lágrimas, las cuales rodaban por sus mejillas de forma incontrolada hasta llegar a su mentón. Y tras ellas, los suspiros que escaparon de su boca se unieron en el dorso de su mano, para mezclarse con los restos del vino con el que había brindado por los herederos de la Casa Circular. El viento sacudía con violencia su ropa y sus cabellos. Milo apoyó las palmas en el suelo y encaró el contorno de su antiguo amante.

—¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme solo? —la voz de Milo estaba rota—. ¡Yo habría cambiado por ti, de haber sabido que tú me correspondías! Pero no —gruñó, sentándose sobre sus talones—. Tenías que conseguir que él se elevara con sus alas quebradizas, a pesar de todo, y te sobrepasara. El era tu... ¿redención? —movió las manos, confundido— ¿El que haría de ti un Acuario? Porque, según tú, habías fallado a Atenea, ¿verdad? —se irguió hasta quedarse de pie—. ¿Eso era para ti ser un caballero? ¿Morir estúpidamente a manos de un joven que no estaba preparado para combatir contra los guerreros de oro?

Cuando la armadura volvió a ensamblarse frente a él, Milo se preparó entonces para lanzarle una ráfaga de aguijonazos. Si quería guerra, la había encontrado.

—Sí —sonrió—. Esta es la lengua que entiendes. La de la sangre. ¡La del semen! —rió enloquecido—. ¡Pues bien, yo te enseñaré cuál es el camino al Infierno! —la panoplia empezó a alzar los guanteletes, a lo que Milo respondió retrayendo el brazo con el que disparaba sus saetas.

Otro relámpago iluminó el templo. La tormenta de granizo se recrudeció y el viento le arrancó el _himatión_ y la fíbula, que rodaron por el suelo hasta perderse entre la nieve y el hielo que cubrían del templo. Milo tosió; se secó el rostro con la mano y mantuvo la posición de ataque. En cualquier momento Acuario atacaría y él estaba dispuesto a llegar al final.

—¡Pues te voy a decir algo, pedazo de cabrón! —gritó—. ¡Fracasaste como maestro, al morir por tu alumno, un débil de mente! ¡Fracasaste como caballero, al ser vencido por otro de poder inferior al tuyo, al que yo debí haber parado en Escorpio! ¡Y fracasaste como hombre, al cagarte en tu voto y follarte a un asesino! ¡Un asesino descendiente de espartanos que no debería llorar ante tu puta armadura porque eso significa maldecir a sus ancestros! Lo hace porque no quiere continuar sin ti! ¡Te odio, Camus! ¡Te odio por dejarme este dolor! ¡Los espartanos no deben llorar en público pero yo reniego de mis raíces! ¡Reniego de mi herencia! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti! ¡No quiero vivir sin ti! ¡No quiero! ¡NO QUIERO!

Las saetas carmesíes de la _Aguja Escarlata_ impactaron en el pecho de la armadura cuando esta realizó la _Ejecución de la Aurora_. El ataque le alcanzó de lleno y Milo salió disparado hacia atrás; trató de mantener el equilibrio pero le fallaron las piernas y rodó por el suelo hasta chocar contra el pedestal del tótem, ahora vacío. Al tratar de levantarse, se clavó los cristales del _lekytos_ en la palma de su mano izquierda, lo que le hizo rugir de dolor. Aún continuaba en el suelo cuando un segundo ataque le vapuleó hasta hacerle chocar contra una columna.

Aturdido, buscó a su enemigo. Lo localizó en la lejanía, al inicio del pasillo, junto a la puerta. Se incorporó con dificultad, sin dejar de sonreír. Su cara era una mueca grotesca.

—¡Por las trenzas de Artemisa! —gritó—. ¿Quién cojones te ha invitado a la fiesta?

Aunque no tenía la certeza de conocer al que le había golpeado, sí sabía que el ataque no era una _kata_ de los hielos. En el exterior amainó la tormenta. La nieve desapareció; el ambiente enfebrecido de granizo y viento cesó y el suelo volvió a estar recubierto de su habitual bruma lechosa. Sacudió la cabeza, sin saber muy bien qué estaba sucediendo. El pecho le ardía y le escocían los ojos, pero se mantuvo en pie, a pesar de que el dolor de su mano le laceraba más allá de lo razonable. Sólo hasta que vio la posición de sus dedos comprendió que se había fracturado tres falanges.

"_Por la puta madre de Herakles y en la hora que se me ocurrió venir a verte, bastardo. ¡Mis dedos! ¡MIS ARMAS!"_

Tomó aire y recolocó los dedos de un tirón seco. El dolor que sintió fue tan fuerte que creyó que se desmayaría, pero no lo exteriorizó. No se mostraba la debilidad al enemigo.

"_Me duele… me duele, me duele, me duele…"_

Le ardían los tendones y el brazo izquierdo estaba descartado para lanzar un ataque con él. Quizás con el guantelete puesto, sería capaz de tensar la musculatura lo suficiente como para ejecutar la kata de la _Aguja Escarlata_, así que llamó a su armadura sin importarle que la explosión de su cosmos resonara por todo el Santuario. Sin embargo, Escorpio no acudió. Reverberó desde la Octava Casa, Sagitario y Capricornio la acompañaron en su melodía y Acuario, que motu propio se había ensamblado en su pedestal, ronroneó como un gatito cariñoso.

—Vamos. Te sacaré de aquí.

La voz sonó tan masculina como siempre. El Aguador se movió para encarar al recién llegado y Milo ladeó la cabeza. Hizo un gran esfuerzo pero logró esbozar una sonrisa.

—Mira, la muy puta quiere meter baza en la conversación.

El guerrero avanzó por el pasillo y se quedó a unos escasos pasos de Milo.

—¿Tan jodido estás que ni siquiera eres capaz de ponerte en pie?

La voz sonó tan masculina como siempre. Milo ladeó la cabeza y sonrió de forma grotesca.

—Déjame en paz.

—¿Y permitir que te mates tú solo? Ni lo sueñes, espartanito cabrón.

Milo se abalanzó contra el otro, a pesar de que la sangre que manaba por su frente le impedía ver con claridad. Lanzó un puñetazo al pecho, pero su contrincante era rápido, más que él. Milo lo buscó con la mirada y lo localizó a su derecha, casi a su espalda. Si se quedaba allí conseguiría alcanzarle, pero el maldito se movía a gran velocidad. Se giró para patearle la entrepierna, pero la inercia lo desestabilizó y perdió el equilibrio. Entre insultos varios, el suelo se acercó a su cara muy deprisa. El impacto en la boca del estómago hizo todo lo demás.

El caballero de Escorpio cayó al suelo como un fardo. El veneno había eclipsado por completo su capacidad de reacción, junto a cada uno de sus sentidos. En aquel momento era un hombre normal sobrepasado por su dolor y su pena. Un hombre que había llorado tanto que sus ojos amenazaban con tornarse secos, tan inhumanos y vacíos como la armadura que ahora les contemplaba.

Aioria lo tomó en brazos con cuidado, como si se tratara de un muñeco roto. Besó la frente del joven y notó la fiebre. Al alzarse con su preciada carga, la armadura de Acuario se ensambló sobre su pedestal y toda la bruma fue desapareciendo paulatinamente. El chorro de luz que iluminaba la nave central del templo se hizo más evidente y las baldosas reflejaron las siluetas de ambos contrincantes. La de Camus se había difuminado y ya no quedaba nada de ella.

Aioria miró al techo y se encontró con el rostro de la diosa, tranquilo y sereno. La saludó en silencio, con respeto y devoción. El amanecer ahuyentaba las últimas sombras y el pasillo empezó a llenarse de claridad. El caballero de Leo recorrió unos metros con Milo en brazos hasta que llegó frente al tótem de Acuario. Este permaneció quieto y lo contempló con sus cuencas doradas carentes de ojos.

—Volverá. Es tuyo —susurró—. Yo lo perdí hace años.

No supo si la tiara se había opacado porque la noche se había rendido al día o porque Ganímedes se había quedado sin su guardián. Un brillo —similar a una lágrima— recorrió el ovalo del casco hasta perderse en el filo de la máscara dorada. Aioria asintió con gravedad y caminó hacia la salida. Cuidaría de Milo y luego se lo devolvería.

A fin de cuentas, le pertenecía.

12


	2. Chapter 2

**MEMORIAS DE LOS HOMBRES JUSTOS**

Por Jocasta de Tebas

_Parte del Universo de "El Alma del Asesino"_

Corrección y estilos: Heiko

**2**

Los rayos del sol se abrieron paso por la ventana del dormitorio y perfilaron juguetones la silueta del caballero de Leo. Se había pasado la noche sentado en una silla, velando el sueño del Escorpión, que dormía como un tronco tras el incidente en Acuario. Aioria bostezó y se levantó; pronto llegaría Telémaco y lo que menos le apetecía era explicarle por qué estaba el caballero de Escorpio en su cama, completamente vestido, en vez de impúdicamente desnudo.

_"Pero es que todo tienes que hacerlo a tu puta manera. No sé si romperte la cabeza o romperte el culo"._

Retiró el cabello de la frente del espartano y revisó su temperatura y heridas. El Escorpión se removió, cambió de postura y siguió durmiendo. Su rostro era la viva imagen de la serenidad, muy distinto al de la noche anterior, crispado y fuera de sí. De no estar tan preocupado, Aioria le habría robado un beso tras colarse entre sus piernas, pero los últimos acontecimientos le habían demostrado que Milo, su Milo, estaba más roto de lo que ambos querían reconocer.

_"Lo que nos lleva al tema de siempre. Ese putísimo templo de los cojones y su cabrón de morador, que hasta muerto te tiene agarrado por los huevos"._

Ino se había presentado en Leo para comentarle que su señor estaba más arisco que de costumbre y que llevaba días durmiendo en el sofá. No quiso darle mayor importancia, pero cuando ella le dijo que tampoco había visto ningún hombre desnudo saliendo de su cuarto, se alarmó. Milo no solía buscar amantes; los amantes iban a él como moscas, y no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Incluso le divertía la fama de promiscuo que se había labrado, aunque Aioria sabía que bajo aquella fachada frívola se escondía un hombre que pedía a gritos ser amado, pero que jamás lo reconocería, porque amar, como bien decía su maestra Perséfone, lo haría vulnerable.

_"A mí, el amor me ha vuelto gilipollas. Debería dejarte en tu casa y que te las apañaras allí tú solo. Imbécil"._

Ya bien entrada la noche, sintió el fogonazo cósmico y a Leo reverberar junto a Escorpio y sus hermanas. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y subió corriendo hasta llegar a Acuario, para encontrarse con un Milo que ni siquiera fue capaz de reconocerle y que discutía con el tótem de Ganímedes, mientras la sangre cubría sus dedos desfigurados. Como cabía esperar, el espartano se negó a acompañarlo, y Aioria se vio obligado a utilizar sus poderes para noquearlo. Aunque el templo se encontraba vacío, estaba seguro que la colisión cósmica no había pasado desapercibida ni para el Viejo Maestro ni para Mu o Shaka. Era cuestión de tiempo que alguno de los tres contactara con él y le preguntara qué había pasado.

_"No te haces una idea del montón de dudas que tengo tras la llegada de Atenea y lo de la muerte de mi hermano, y ahora que necesito a alguien para hablar de ello, tú no tienes sitio para mí. Como siempre, Milo"._

Dejó el botiquín sobre el arcón situado a los pies de la cama y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. Se duchó con la puerta abierta, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, preparándose para el festival de gritos y de insultos que vendría cuando Milo se despertara. Lo sucedido en Acuario se había saldado con tres dedos fracturados y varias heridas en la cara y en las manos. El relajante muscular pronto dejaría de hacer efecto y Aioria estaba seguro de que el Escorpión no querría darle detalles de por qué lo había encontrado en ese estado, y cuando el León insistiera, Milo le diría que no entendía por lo que estaba pasando, o incluso trataría de seducirlo para distraer su atención y evitar así el tener que enfrentarse al problema.

_"Pero esta vez no te va a servir que gimas bajo mi cuerpo. Te voy a obligar a tomar una decisión cuando despiertes. Esto no puede seguir así"._

No era la primera vez que Milo visitaba el templo circular. Las ausencias de Camus eran prolongadas y el espartano solía apoyarse contra su pórtico redondo a fumarse un cigarro bajo la gélida mirada de Teseo, el jefe de personal, con la única intención de hacerse notar y demostrar lo mucho que lo echaba de menos. Aioria no podía criticarlo; él mismo se colaba a hurtadillas en el de Sagitario, buscando indicios que le ayudaran a comprender qué llevó a Aiolos a tratar de matar a la diosa, cuando siempre demostró ser un hombre hecho de luz, y no de oscuridad. Incluso Shura, su asesino, se quedaba un rato frente al tótem del centauro y musitaba palabras en español y luego se iba, tan sombrío como había entrado.

_"Jamás demostraste arrepentimiento. ¿Sabías que mi hermano era inocente? ¿Pidió clemencia? ¿Suplicó? ¿Te rogó que me… cuidaras?"._

Se secó el cabello con una toalla, y cuando estaba terminando de vestirse, sintió una ondulación cósmica a su espalda que lo obligó a ponerse en guardia.

—Que Atenea te proteja en este día.

Apareció de improviso, como siempre. Aioria se giró y trató de ponerle su mejor cara, aunque sus ojeras delataban su estado emocional, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a los atentos ojos del caballero de Aries.

—¡Da gracias a que estoy sano como un roble, Mu! Un día harás una de tus mágicas entradas y me dejarás más tieso que tus herramientas estelares —alcanzó la puerta de su dormitorio y la cerró.

—Te ruego que me disculpes— clavó la vista en el suelo, avergonzado al percibir el detalle—. Tienes visita y mi llegada os ha interrumpido.

Aioria tomó aire y apretó los puños. Le habría encantado que así fuera, pero la situación distaba mucho de esa realidad. Además, tampoco quería mentirle al tibetano. Su olfato le decía que el caballero de Aries era una buena persona, inteligente y cabal.

—Supongo que el festival de anoche no os dejó dormir ni a Shaka ni a ti. Lo siento mucho.

—Shaka lleva días meditando —le explicó en voz baja, como si no quisiera despertar a Milo—. Su cuerpo terrenal apenas percibe lo que sucede a su alrededor. Fue nuestra señora la que me instó a que viniera a visitaros. Pasé por Escorpio y estaba vacío, así que… me imaginé que estaríais aquí.

La mirada apacible de Mu y la suavidad de su voz impulsaron a Aioria a desear contarle el calvario por el que había pasado durante los últimos meses, pero se contuvo. No tenía la confianza suficiente como para hacerlo partícipe de sus devaneos mentales, y tampoco sabría ni por donde empezar.

_"Y, además, Seiya está herido. Y no puedo involucrar a Marin en todo esto. Sería injusto tras nuestra separación"._

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, Aioria, no dudes en pedírmela —añadió el tibetano.

—Tienes cara de querer beber algo. ¿Agua? ¿Vino? ¿Té?

—Me encantaría compartir una taza de té contigo.

—Eso está hecho.

Hizo que le siguiera hasta la cocina, dejando atrás su dormitorio y al hombre que descansaba en su cama. Invitó a Mu a sentarse mientras rebuscaba en los estantes. Telémaco nunca estaba cuando se le necesitaba.

—Aquí tengo… déjame mirar —sacó varios sobres de un bote—. Té verde. Japonés —apuntó—. Se nota que nuestra señora se ha criado en ese país.

—No te preocupes por eso —el guerrero de Aries se sentó frente al de Leo y adecentó su habitual manto oscuro. Aioria agradeció ese momento para componerse y presentar una cara más despreocupada.

—La verdad, Mu, no esperaba que se instalara en Atenas tan pronto —le dijo refiriéndose a Saori mientras calentaba el agua en una tetera—. Sobre todo porque los chavales aún están convalecientes. ¡Cómo me habría gustado bajar a darles unas buenas hostias a esos pescaditos!

—Atlantis fue una batalla por el honor, donde el joven Pegaso y sus amigos debían ser los protagonistas, sin nuestra ayuda —le contestó con tranquilidad—. Ya nos tocará a nosotros, Aioria.

Sirvió el té y algunos dulces que encontró en la despensa. Dio las gracias a la diosa por ello y se sentó.

—Contaron con ayuda. La de Acuario, la de Libra y la de… Sagitario —al nombrar la Casa de su hermano le tembló la voz, aunque Mu no dijo nada—. La primera vez que vi a nuestra señora, me costó creer que una chica tan frágil fuera la encarnación de Atenea, aunque la determinación de su cosmos no dejó lugar a dudas. Cuando se puso frente a mí y me pidió que la atacara, estuve a punto de… cometer una estupidez.

—Cumplías órdenes. —Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante pero Aioria desvió la suya a la caja de los dulces. Le ofreció uno, que el guerrero de Aries dejó junto a la taza tras agradecérselo con un movimiento de cabeza—. Cuando estuviste ante Seiya, el espíritu de Aiolos te lo impidió, y Sagitario reconoció al joven Pegaso como su heredero. Luego, tú mismo comprendiste que aquella muchacha era la encarnación humana de Atenea, y decidiste luchar por ella. Nunca abandonaste el buen camino.

—Pero maté a un inocente porque a ese puto cabrón usurpador le dio por hurgarme en la sesera —lo interrumpió—. No sé cómo eres capaz de estar tan tranquilo. A mí se me revuelven las tripas tan solo de pensarlo.

—Todos los que mueren lo son, en cierto modo. Si hablas de Saga, él también…

—¡No me jodas! —replicó sin dejarle terminar—. ¡Mató a tu maestro y se hizo pasar por él! ¿Es que no tienes sangre en las venas? Si lo tuviera delante, no dudaría en abrasarlo con mi _Plasma Relámpago._

Mu tomó un sorbo de té. El León decidió beber algo más fuerte y sirvió vino en dos copas para apurar una de dos tragos.

—No creas que no te entiendo, Aioria. Shion y yo teníamos un lazo muy estrecho, así que sentí su muerte de manera muy cercana —le explicó, refiriéndose a su conexión psíquica—. Cuando falleció, mi primer impulso fue volver para vengarlo. Yo apenas tenía ochenta años, y mi experiencia en la esfera de los sentimientos era muy limitada, pero gracias al Viejo Maestro conseguí mantenerme alejado y seguir con el plan que ambos habían trazado —le explicó con tristeza—. Al principio, el dolor era insoportable y la meditación no me servía de nada. Olvidé cómo se reparaban las armaduras, y la soledad que tanto me gustaba se me hizo odiosa. Pero llegó mi aprendiz y el dolor se fue calmando, poco a poco. La muerte es un paso más, tan importante como cualquier otro.

El León guardó silencio durante un instante. Días atrás había visto a Shaina junto a la tumba de Cassios, pero ella se marchó cuando lo vio acercarse, acrecentando su sentimiento de culpabilidad.

—Ya sé que no es consuelo —añadió Mu—, pero fue un desafortunado accidente.

—No quiero hablar de consuelos, sino de equilibrios. Ese hijo de la gran puta maquinó una conspiración que masacró a media Orden —apuró la copa y se sirvió otra—. Espero que se pudra en lo más hondo del infierno.

—Si me permites la licencia, él fue una víctima más, en cierta manera —replicó el caballero de la Primera Casa—. Sin embargo, al final de su vida recuperó la cordura y Atenea lo perdonó. Deberíamos seguir el ejemplo de nuestra señora y hacer lo mismo.

—Te aseguro que lo he intentado, pero cuando creces a la sombra de un traidor y con el tiempo te enteras de que aunque entregó su vida por salvar a la diosa, sus asesinos siguen portando las armaduras doradas —jadeó, mientras sus manos revoloteaban—, todo en lo que has creído se tambalea y sientes ganas de… joder, Mu. No quiero seguir hablando de esta mierda. No es justo.

Aioria tomó aire para contener las ganas de estrellar sus puños contra la pared, y se concentró en controlar los pulsos que emanaban arrítmicamente de uno de sus puntos estrellados. Cada vez que pensaba en Aiolos y en Shura le ocurría lo mismo; su cosmos se opacaba. El caballero de Aries se acercó pero respetó su espacio vital, como si buscara reconfortarlo en el momento de flaqueza.

—Tengo muchas preguntas sin respuesta, Mu —prosiguió tras un momento—. Preguntas que me queman por dentro. Quizás tú hayas sido capaz de perdonarles pero yo no puedo olvidar la cara de Shura diciéndome que Aiolos era un traidor y que él mismo había acabado con su vida —se lamentó—. ¡Eran amigos, joder! Incluso le ayudé con su griego, y mira cómo… cómo nos lo ha pagado.

—¿Has tratado de ponerte en su lugar? —se apoyó en la mesa, alejándose del León, que rumiaba la respuesta.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Porque así lograrías relativizar ese dolor que llevas dentro y que daña tu armonía cósmica. Quizás sientas que no fue justo para ti, ya que aún eras un niño, pero el destino de Aiolos era morir por su diosa, así como el de Shura fue dejar su legado al joven contra el que se batió, después de verse obligado a cumplir la peor de las órdenes contra su mejor amigo.

El caballero de Leo apuró una segunda copa de vino y lo miró a los ojos.

—Destino, qué bonita palabra. Así lo arreglamos todo, echándole la culpa al destino, del que dependen hasta los dioses. Si lo tuviera delante —gruñó, refiriéndose a Saga—, le volaría la cabeza. Pero está muerto, así que… bah, para qué seguir hablando, ¿no te parece?. Que se joda el destino.

El tibetano terminó la taza de té y se colocó el manto.

—Me acercaré hasta el Templo de Atenea para relevar a Shaina y a Marin, que acompañan a nuestra señora día y noche —cambió diametralmente de tema—. Debe ser difícil pasar de ser una mujer de negocios a una divinidad viviente en un lugar como este, lleno de reliquias.

—Ellas la cuidarán y protegerán. Son excelentes guerreras.

—Así es. Supongo que sabes lo que significa su presencia entre estas piedras.

—Sí —dejó las tazas y las copas en el fregadero—. Que pronto llegarán las huestes de Hades.

— Te recomiendo que pongas tus asuntos al día, y que Milo haga lo mismo. En muy poco tiempo se dará la orden de acuartelamiento y estaremos en estado de alerta.

—A no ser que vuelvan de entre los muertos —bufó Aioria—, poco puedo poner en orden, Mu. Ellos se llevaron mis respuestas a la tumba. Lo mismo pasa con Milo.

—¿Has visitado la Casa de Capricornio? Leer su bitácora podría arrojar un poco de luz sobre sus pensamientos y su visión de lo sucedido.

—No te voy a mentir —confesó el guerrero de la Quinta Morada—. Alguna vez he llegado hasta allí, como si mis pies me llevaran sin pedírselo, pero el Templo emite un aura de tristeza tan fuerte que me embota los sentidos. Debe ser por la falta de personal. Solo quedan Iantho y Melpomene.

—Tus respuestas llegarán cuando estés preparado para entenderlas, igual que me ocurrió a mí. Solo necesitas ser paciente.

—Anda, Mu —bromeó—. Cuando yo llegue a tus ochenta años no tendré ni pelo ni dientes, ¡y seguro que ni polla! —manoteó—, y las respuestas me la sudarán. Lo que me jode es que tú seguirás tan lozano como hasta ahora.

El guerrero de la Primera Casa esbozó una sonrisa sincera y caminó hacia el pasillo.

—Iré a ver a nuestra señora, entonces. Le gusta pasear y a mí me agrada estar con ella. Gracias por el té, Aioria. Ya conozco la salida.

Lo dejó a solas, con las palabras flotando en el aire. Odiaba sentirse aturdido, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo a causa de la noche de vigilia y aunque quiso bromear y hablar con Mu de forma relajada, el tema lo había puesto de bastante mal humor.

_"Arreglar las cosas. Poner los asuntos en orden"._

La batalla por la que se había estado preparando toda su vida se acercaba demasiado rápido y no se veía con fuerzas para afrontarla. Cruzó el pasillo y entró en su estudio. Frente a la gran mesa pegada a la pared colgaba un panel donde se veían muchos de los bocetos que había dibujado a lo largo de su vida: la armadura de Leo, Marin y Seiya entrenando, Telémaco e Ino hablando en la puerta del Templo, Milo… La pintura era su gran pasión, junto al Panatinaikos y Nikos Galis, su ídolo.

Revolvió en su escritorio, en busca de su documentación personal. Sobre los pasaportes y las prebendas del gobierno griego aparecieron unas fotos, las pocas que había logrado conservar. En la primera de ellas y en colores apagados, estaba su hermano con su inseparable cinta en la frente y sonriendo a la cámara. Un Aioria niño se asomaba tras sus piernas y junto a ellos, el _xenon_, el extranjero. El español retraído al que se le daba fatal el griego y al que el propio Aioria, con sus pocos años, había dado clases entre bromas y risas. Incluso sabía su nombre real, ese que al vestir la armadura había cambiado por el del anterior caballero de Capricornio: Shura.

Controló como pudo el ansia de arrugarla para tratar de averiguar cómo había llegado aquella foto al cajón, ya que no recordaba cuándo se la había tomado. _"Dieciséis de agosto, 1980",_ rezaba el reverso. El mismo día en que cumplía diez años.

_"A la mierda con vosotros. Contigo por no contármelo y contigo por exponerte y dejarme atrás"._

La dejó a un lado y buscó sus pasaportes, cartillas sanitarias y demás documentación civil, para darse cuenta de que no le quedaba nada más que un montón de recuerdos y varios compañeros junto a los que quería morir. Milo, en el otro cuarto, se removió. Hizo un par de ruidos que alertaron al caballero de Leo, pero continuó durmiendo.

—¿Mi señor Aioria?

El rostro pecoso y sonriente de Telémaco apareció por la puerta, tan alegre como de costumbre.

—Buenos días nos de Atenea. Milo está en mi cuarto, durmiendo.

—Entonces, no lo despertaré —le contestó con emoción—. Si lo desea, puedo prepararles el baño pa…

—No te embales, Telémaco —lo cortó, aunque el otro ya se había hecho una composición de lugar errónea, para desgracia del León—. Que no es lo que estás pensando.

—¿Yo? —estiró la palabra con una sonrisa—. ¡No estaba pensando nada, mi señor Aioria! Ya sabe que soy una tumba —continuó a media voz.

—Vigila que Milo no salga del cuarto. Y si lo hace, noquéalo —ordenó el León mientras se colocaba el uniforme.

—Entendido, señor —contestó el joven, sin quitar la vista de la puerta del dormitorio—. Pero quizás no le guste que le reprenda un asistente. Ino siempre dice que su señor es muy orgulloso.

—Me importa tres cojones si es orgulloso o no. Está herido y es imprescindible que no ande por ahí dando por culo —estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso y lo reflejaba en forma de insultos y palabras soeces—. Si se levanta y tú se lo impides, de la forma que sea —recalcó la última frase—, te daré una semana de vacaciones.

Telémaco se cuadró frente a Aioria y asintió con gravedad.

—Ino me comentó que el señor Milo no está en su mejor momento, si me permite la indiscreción. ¿Dónde podré encontrarlo, si ocurriera alguna contingencia?

Aioria lo miró a los ojos y le puso la mano en el hombro.

—En Escorpio. Voy a recoger un poco de ropa. Avisaré a tu amiga para que no se preocupe.

—No es sólo mi amiga. Ella… ella me gusta mucho —confesó el joven, con la pasión del eterno enamorado.

—Invítala a entrenar. O pídele que te ayude en la arena —se adelantó Aioria—. Que sea la jefa de personal de Escorpio no significa que haya dejado de ser una amazona. Y una de las más fuertes.

—Ella es la mujer a la que he elegido, y me da igual que el señor Milo sea un dorado. ¡Estoy decidido a conquistarla!

—Eres un león, Telémaco. Nadie mejor que tú para hacerla sentir como una diosa.—La conversación despejó la mente del caballero de la Quinta Casa. El rostro amable del joven era un bálsamo para las heridas de Aioria. Sus ojos despiertos, su sonrisa dulce y la capacidad para ver el lado positivo de las cosas lo habían convertido en uno de los pilares fundamentales del Templo de Leo y de la vida de su custodio. Su antecesor, Micenas, fue encarcelado tras espoliar una gran parte del tesoro de los guerreros de Leo, dejando en entredicho la seguridad del Santuario y la imagen de Atenea ante el gobierno griego. Pero Telémaco, un simple soldado, se enfrentó al ladrón y logró arrebatarle la bitácora de la Quinta Casa. Su proeza le sirvió para ser promovido a mayordomo por el propio Aioria de Leo, recién ascendido a dorado. Tenía trece años, edad más que suficiente para desempeñar las funciones de asistente personal de un caballero del que decían era el rostro de la ira.

—Váyase tranquilo, mi señor Aioria. Yo protegeré el fuerte —le acercó un par de bollos y le lanzó una sonrisa—. Para el camino. Son de chocolate. ¡Y no quiero escuchar protestas sobre engordar o no engordar! Hay que darse un gusto, una vez al día. Palabra de los dioses.

El león miró al muchacho y le agradeció el gesto compartiendo los bollos, algo que Telémaco aceptó con un gruñido de satisfacción.

—Confío en ti.

—A mandar. Que Atenea le proteja, mi señor Aioria.

—Que así sea.

Salió de la Casa de mejor humor, y ascendió por la escalinata hacia el Octavo Templo, pensando en la estrategia a seguir. Cuando franqueó la entrada, se encontró con las antorchas apagadas y el recinto completamente vacío.

—¿Ino? Soy Aioria.

No había rastro de la muchacha ni del resto de personal, así que se adentró en la penumbra de Escorpio y caminó hasta llegar al área privada del Templo. El cuarto de Milo estaba casi a oscuras, apenas iluminado por la luz que entraba a través de la ventana abierta. La cortina ondeó a causa de la corriente y sacudió el ambiente, bastante enrarecido.

_"Al menos no huele a semen. Quizás te estás volviendo civilizado, después de todo"._

A su derecha estaba el sillón del que le habló Ino, custodiado por dos pilas de libros, con Homero como vigía de la torre más alta. Junto a la pared, el escritorio tenía tantos papeles encima que apenas se veía la madera, y los uniformes limpios reposaban a los pies de la cama en vez de en el armario; la muchacha intentaba hacer su trabajo pero Milo se las ingeniaba para complicar las cosas hasta el infinito, como era habitual.

_"Pobre Ino. Todavía debe estar arrepintiéndose de haberte dicho que sí. De no estar a tu servicio habría sido tu sucesora. Pero la defenestraste. Como todo lo que tocas"._

Salpicando el paisaje, media docena de ceniceros aquí y allá, restos de ceniza y de colillas apagadas, y alguna que otra bebida energética a medio terminar. ¿Desde cuando bebía Milo esas porquerías?. Abrió la puerta del armario para buscar una muda de ropa, y se encontró con una montaña de revistas porno, varias cajas de cigarrillos y los restos de un arco compuesto, completamente destruido.

_"El arco… siempre alardeaste de tu ascendencia espartana y sin embargo usabas un arma que ellos tildaban de indigna y de cobardes. ¿Por qué, entonces, te machacabas así? . Jamás podré entenderte, Milo"._

Dejó de hurgar en el armario y levantó la tapa del arcón. Unas cuantas fotos viejas destacaban de entre un montón de objetos que carecían de sentido para Aioria. Tomó una y la observó con detenimiento: una pareja sonriente con dos niños pequeños, uno de ellos recién nacido. La mujer tenía el pelo ondulado y su mirada traspasaba el sepia de la imagen, bastante deteriorada. La giró y buscó la fecha; veinte de diciembre. El año estaba borrado.

_"Eres tan hermoso como tu madre, Milo. Te pareces muchísimo a ella"._

La dejó sobre las otras, mitigando así la culpabilidad por haberse inmiscuido en la intimidad del Escorpión. Ya iba a cerrar el arcón cuando reparó en una cajita finamente labrada y forrada en terciopelo rojo que reposaba sobre una montonera de papeles. Haciendo gala del felino que era, la tomó entre los dedos, que se crisparon cuando leyó la dedicatoria escrita en el interior.

_"A mi bello oyente, Milo Alkaios, de su inspirador. Saga Svarakis."._

Habían pasado más de quince años de todo aquello y aún le dolía el no haber sido capaz de llegar al alma de Milo y que él decidiera buscar a Saga como amante dorio. Para otros, la figura del inspirador podía ser una excusa para llevarse a un jovencito a la cama pero Milo, su Milo, se había entregado en cuerpo y alma, sin pensar que aquella decisión lo iba a quebrar hasta límites insospechados.

_"Y te aprovechaste de él. Ojalá te pudras allí donde estés. Jamás dejaré de odiarte, cabrón"._

—¿Señor Aioria?

Ino apareció junto a la puerta, tan silenciosa como siempre. La máscara, de un blanco inmaculado, reflejaba los brillos rojizos del fuego de la antorcha que portaba en su mano. Aioria suspiró. Tenía que explicarle qué había sucedido con su señor, pero le restaría importancia al asunto. Ella no se merecía verse involucrada en los devaneos amorosos de Milo, que hacía parecer que Camus era el único caballero caído en la batalla de las Doce Casas.

—Está en mi casa, nada de gravedad. Aunque parezca increíble, ha logrado poner varios peldaños nuevos en su escalada hacia la sandez más soberana.

—Él insistió en que me marchara, así que creí que tomaría una decisión respecto al Templo Circular —ni siquiera mencionó el signo, o el nombre de su morador—. Pero no me imaginé que… —dejó la antorcha en su soporte y se quedó frente a Aioria, que la escuchaba con atención—. Le he ofrecido mi ayuda, pero él la rechaza diciéndome que está bien, que no le pasa nada, pero yo sé que no es así. Es como si hubiera un antes y un después de la batalla; casi no le reconozco.

—Saldrá de esta. Mala hierba nunca muere —bromeó—. Te doy las gracias por haberme informado, Ino. Necesito dos mudas y algo de ropa. Lo tendré vigilado, por si le da por hacer alguna otra gilipollez.

—Enseguida se la preparo, señor.

—Ah, y Telémaco te envía saludos.

La muchacha se tensó durante unas décimas de segundo, tiempo suficiente para que Aioria comprendiera que entre su asistente y la de Milo había algo más que amistad, un sentimiento latente y profundo que crecía como la hiedra en primavera.

—Es muy amable de su parte, señor.

—Esperaré fuera, Ino.

Salió al pasillo y se acercó a la armadura de Escorpio, tan magnífica y resplandeciente como el hombre que la portaba. Sobre el pedestal reposaba un mechón de pelo que dejó a Aioria con el estómago encogido. Era la ofrenda que él mismo había hecho cuando Aiolos cayó ante Shura. Podía ser un traidor pero seguía siendo su hermano. Lo tomó entre los dedos y lo acarició; para Milo su melena era sagrada, vestigio de su ascendencia espartana. De su virilidad y de su poder.

_"¿Hasta donde pensabas llegar, Milo?"._

Regresó al cuarto. Ino estaba cerrando la cremallera de la bolsa en la que había puesto las pertenencias de su señor.

—Guarda esto —le dijo, mostrándole el mechón de cabello oscuro— junto al resto de sus cosas, y cierra ese baúl con llave. Nadie más querría comprender por lo que está pasando, y yo no quiero inmiscuirme más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

—Usted es su mejor amigo. Le tiene en altísima estima, me consta.

—Yo ya no quiero ser solo su amigo, Ino —confesó sin apenas darse cuenta.

—Téngale paciencia, señor Aioria —la voz de la muchacha cambió, de la aspereza inicial a una ternura desconocida por el caballero de Leo—. Yo espero que con su ayuda pueda ver la luz.  
La miró durante unos instantes, aunque la máscara escondía cualquier vestigio de emoción.

—¿Sigue entrenándote?

—Ya no —contestó ella, con un punto de nerviosismo, como si Aioria hubiera descubierto un secreto celosamente guardado—. Él quería irse lejos, creo que a buscar al custodio de Acuario. Yo no estaba dispuesta a cubrir el puesto de un desertor, así que abandoné la instrucción.

La noticia lo dejó perplejo. Si lo que decía la amazona era cierto, los entrenamientos duraron hasta que el falso Patriarca le dio la orden de ir a matar a Seiya. Apretó los puños de indignación; recordaba perfectamente todos y cada uno de los gemidos de Milo la noche anterior a su partida.

_"Maldito hijo de la gran puta. Debería sacarte de mi Casa a hostia limpia. Pensabas largarte a buscar al francés y me usaste como un consolador con patas. Las Parcas te lleven"._

—No deja de ironizar sobre aquello —continuó ella—. Me recuerda la dicha de vestir una armadura dorada, sobre todo cuando intento quedarme en las guardias nocturnas.

—Milo no necesita nodriza, Ino —respondió de manera brusca—. Los problemas que tiene debe solucionarlos él mismo. Implicarte emocionalmente no le ayudará. Al contrario —suspiró—, te arrastrará a lo más hondo. En eso es especialista.

—Le admiro, señor Aioria —finalizó la muchacha—. Telémaco cree que me siento atraída por él, pero se equivoca. Es mi señor y le tengo un profundo respeto.

El caballero de Leo tomó la bolsa y se la echó al hombro.

—Se avecinan tiempos difíciles. Si tienes algo pendiente con mi mayordomo, es momento de aclarar la situación. Eres muy especial para él. Que Atenea te proteja en este día.

No se quedó a esperar la reacción de la amazona, puesto que ya la sabía. Avanzó con paso firme hacia Leo, mientras el resto de Templos empezaban a llenarse de actividad. Telémaco se agitaba como un niño impaciente, con el rostro tenso y la mirada de aquel que confía en acceder a la mayor de las glorias.

—¿Alguna novedad?

—Nada, mi señor. Habla entre dientes. Pero sigue dormido.

—Tienes el resto del día libre — Aioria lo miró a los ojos y le dio una palmada en el hombro—. Ve a por ella.

El joven le lanzó una sonrisa, estiró su uniforme y avanzó escaleras arriba dispuesto a la conquista. El caballero de Leo lo miró con envidia; conocía la emoción de visitar al amado y la dicha de tenerlo entre los brazos. Pero también la desesperación de verlo una y otra vez tropezando contra otro hombre que, lejos de entenderlo, lo había envenenado, robándole hasta el último de sus pensamientos. Esa era, quizás, la diferencia entre Aioria y Milo: a pesar del dolor y de las dificultades, el león buscaba soluciones, en vez de sumergirse en una espiral de preguntas sin respuesta y de desear matar y morir sobre los cuerpos de los desconocidos que habían pasado por su vida de puntillas, sin dejar huella.

Cruzó el Templo en dirección a la cocina, donde preparó un desayuno ligero que fue engullendo mientras preparaba una bandeja con el de Milo. Comer era uno de sus placeres culpables; dio gracias a la diosa por no haber perdido el apetito.

_"Allá voy. Atenea, concédeme paciencia para no romperle los dientes"._

Abrió la puerta y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita. Apartó la cortina y dejó que unos pocos rayos de sol calentaran el suelo y parte de la cama. Milo tenía el rostro arrebolado y sudoroso a causa de la fiebre, el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la boca entreabierta. Aioria no quería, o más bien, no debía mirarlo porque sabía que el influjo de la maldita belleza del espartano lo dejaría desarmado, como el héroe Teseo ante el rey Minos, sin importarle la maza del minotauro que habitaba en el Laberinto donde se iba a adentrar.

—Milo…

Susurró su nombre como si fuera pecado, mientras estudiaba el entablillado de los dedos y las erosiones en sus falanges. No quería contemplar su boca, porque el recuerdo del calor de su lengua entre las piernas le calcinaban las entrañas. El muy cabrón se había desfogado antes de irse a la Isla de Andrómeda, en uno de los mejores polvos de su vida, y ambos se juramentaron para la batalla que estaba a punto de desencadenarse. Estaban vivos, eso era cierto, pero mientras Aioria se sentía aliviado por conocer la heroicidad de Aiolos, Milo…

—¿Milo?

Le acarició la frente, retirándole el flequillo rebelde. Ardía, producto de la mezcla de veneno y la inactividad de los días anteriores. En un instante, diseñó un plan de entrenamiento que rebajaría el nivel de veneno en sangre del Escorpión. Le obligaría a hacer ejercicio, como antaño: grecorromana y carrera campestre. Regularía su cantidad de cigarrillos, y también las visitas vespertinas. Telémaco podría hacer ese guiso de ave que tanto les gustaba. Se descubrió sonriendo como un tonto, y deseando probar sus labios una vez más.

_"No debo. Ya sé a lo que me conduce. Tengo que ser fuerte…"._

Pero el felino ganó la partida al hombre y encajó su boca sobre la de su compañero, en un beso lleno de ternura. Pensaba paladearlo mientras Milo dormía, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando el espartano correspondió a la caricia de su lengua con un movimiento ávido y lleno de sensualidad.

—Cam…

Aioria se separó, atónito. ¿Cam…? Sí. Sabía a quién estaba llamando y comprendió la locura que invadió a Heracles cuando asesinó a toda su familia. Quería romperle la cara y darse de cabezazos contra una pared, por idiota. Estiró la mano y agarró la de Milo para apretar los dedos heridos, con la fuerza suficiente como para despertarlo aunque estuviera bajo mil hechizos diabólicos. El escorpión se combó de dolor, abrió los ojos de forma súbita y lo miró, mientras balbuceaba palabras entrecortadas con las que se refería a la vida licenciosa de la madre del ateniense.

—Creí que tendría que sacudirte otro buen par de hostias —gruñó el león.

La cara de Milo era como un libro abierto para el caballero de Leo. Tensa, asustada, trataba de saber cómo y cuándo había llegado hasta allí y como escabullirse de la más que proverbial bronca. Al apoyar las manos para incorporarse, aulló de dolor y su rostro volvió a mostrar su habitual mueca de soberbia.

—¿Se… puede saber qué me has hecho?

—¿Yo? Nada, en realidad. Bueno, sí —le contestó el ateniense—. Sacarte del Templito de las Vestales, donde estabas dando un espectáculo digno de Andrómaca, una de esas chifladas que tanto te gustan.

El espartano desvió la mirada y apretó los dientes. Aioria sabía que la batalla dialéctica no había hecho más que comenzar.

—Tengo los dedos rotos.

—¡Efectivamente! —dijo, alzando la voz. Pensaba dejarle los oídos aturdidos, ya que sabía que detestaba que le gritaran—. En concreto, las falanges medias del meñique y del anular y la proximal del corazón —le radió como si fuera un partido de fútbol—. Las tienes hechas mierda.

—Me duele de cojones.

—Oh, y yo que creía que me ibas a decir que estás bien, que lo tienes todo bajo control… —chasqueó la lengua—. Lástima.

Lejos de callarse, Milo elevó el mentón en esa conocida pose suya y se encaró con Aioria. Era algo con lo que el león ya contaba.

—Pues ya podías haber usado el _Fluido._

—Podía, bien dicho, pero no me salió de los huevos. ¿Qué te parece?

Le iba a hacer pagar el haberle confundido con el francés. El maldito _Culo Helado._

—Te entablillé porque tenías los dedos del revés, y ni mi _Fluido_ es capaz de reparar un traumatismo de ese estilo. Vas a tener que hacerte una radiografía y pedir ayuda especializada.  
—Estaba todo bajo control —replicó el Escorpión—. No hacía falta que intervinieras.

_"Míralo. Genio y figura"._

—¿Bajo control? —Aioria sintió cómo se le crispaban hasta los pelos de la nuca—. ¡No me jodas, Milo! No sé si eres gilipollas o masoquista, pero te voy a decir algo: un tío que se cae sobre su propia mano y se parte los dedos no parece que lo tenga todo bajo control.

—¡Estás exagerando, joder! —gruñó el espartano, rehuyendo la mirada del león—. Tropecé.

—Contra Ganímedes. Por supuesto, ¿contra qué, si no?. Anda y que te den por culo.

Se levantó como una flecha y llegó a la puerta de dos zancadas.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Milo, con el miedo atenazándole la voz.

—A buscar a Aristarco.

—No —contestó raudo y cortante—. A Aristarco no.

—Es el mejor traumatólogo del Santuario —replicó Aioria, desde la puerta.

—Es… era el médico personal del Patriarca. De Saga —se corrigió—. De… ya no sé cómo llamarlo. Yo…

—Si no te curas esa mano, no podrás invocar la _Aguja_. Hazme caso por una vez en tu puta vida, Milo.

Tomó asiento de nuevo y le acercó el desayuno. Milo arrugó la nariz y lo apartó con suavidad. Sabía cómo rechazar una invitación sin que el anfitrión sintiera ganas de sacarlo a patadas del templo. Luego, se miró la mano de soslayo, pensativo. Aioria podía imaginarse los engranajes dentados de su cerebro rodar unos sobre los otros, buscando cómo escabullirse de la conversación sin herir su ego.

_"Pues esta vez no te vas a salir con la tuya"._

—Quiero que me expliques cómo cojones terminaste en Acuario.

El Escorpión estiró la mano sana y tomó un bollo. ¿Le había entrado el hambre de repente? En el fondo, a Aioria le encantaba observarle. Era un genio de la improvisación.

—Estaba aburrido y me pareció una buena idea ir hasta allí.

—¿Buena idea? —preguntó—. No. ¡Fue una idea magnífica! — se encaró con él, sin darle tregua—. Esperaste a que Ino se marchara y decidiste subir, peldaño a peldaño, hasta ese templo en concreto. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿En rendirle honores a un caído tras casi un mes de su entierro?

No le apartó la vista de encima; la cara de Milo era una máscara impenetrable.

—Escuché ruidos y fui a comprobar que todo estaba en orden.

Aioria sintió unas ganas enormes de darle cuatro rugidos, pero se contuvo. Esperaba una respuesta, y se la sacaría de una manera u otra.

—A los demás les parecerá una excentricidad tuya, pero yo sé lo que significaban las trenzas, el _himation_ y la túnica. No es la ropa que sueles usar habitualmente. Además, encontré el rizo que dejaste junto a Escorpio.

—Es parte del ritual —contestó—. Los demás no me importan, pero tú eres el que debería entenderlo mejor que nadie.

—Yo realicé las exequias cuando los enterramos. A él y a los otros cinco que cayeron ese día.

—No lo entiendes, Aioria —finalizó—. No puedes entenderlo.

_"Claro. Ahora me he vuelto idiota. Yo, que nunca he perdido a nadie, ¿cómo lo voy a entender?"._

—¿Qué debería entender, exactamente? ¿Qué te vestiste para ir a su Casa, juramentar por todos los putos ancestros, purificar el lugar donde cayó y luego… luego qué?. ¿Qué pensabas hacer?

Milo se apartó, arrastrándose sobre la cama para apoyarse contra la pared, con cara de pocos amigos. Aioria sabía que su oído no toleraba los gritos, pero no pensaba bajar ni un decibelio. Estaba más que cansado de recibir evasivas, de no encontrarse con la verdad desnuda, sino con mentiras sobre mentiras.

—Deberíamos… dejar el tema, estoy cansado.

—Pues mira, no. Estás en mi casa, bajo mis cuidados. O me hablas de forma clara o te saco de aquí a patada limpia.

—¿Serías capaz? —lo miró de refilón, como si temiera su respuesta.

—No me tientes, Milo.

—Fui a Acuario —comenzó a relatar—, purifiqué el templo, rogué a los dioses por su descanso y al salir, tropecé con la armadura.

—Por Atenea —bufó—. Debes pensar que soy gilipollas. ¿Tropezaste? ¿No se te ha ocurrido una estupidez mayor?

Milo lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Sí, después de follármela.

—Claro, por eso te jodiste los dedos, cuando trataste de dilatarla y ella se negó. Estos putos metales…

—Vete a la mierda.

—¡No, a la mierda te vas a ir tú! —le gritó, enfurecido—. ¿Pero quién cojones te crees que eres? ¡Nos van a acuartelar de un momento a otro, imbécil! —lo señaló con el dedo—. ¡Los críos han sido licenciados y de nosotros sólo quedamos seis! ¿Quieres que sólo queden cinco? ¿Eso quieres?

Milo cargó el puño sano pero Aioria fue más rápido y le agarró la mano entablillada, aprisionando los dedos hasta el umbral del dolor. Un aullido desgarrado y una sarta de juramentos en griego clásico retumbaron en el dormitorio.

—Ya no puedo seguir mirando a otro lado —el ateniense estaba más que harto de la situación y se reflejó en su voz, cansada—. Tienes que tomar una decisión y necesito que lo hagas ahora.

Milo se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a vestirse. Aioria lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él, sentándolo a la fuerza. El espartano trató de zafarse, sin resultados.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué estoy hecho mierda? —reconoció, por fin— ¡pues sí, lo estoy, joder! ¡No consigo dormir, no tengo ganas de comer!

—Es parte del duelo, no lo comparto pero lo entiendo —contestó Aioria entre jadeos. Bordeó la cama y le puso la mano en el hombro; Milo no quería mirarlo a los ojos, así que volvió a forcejear, pero la debilidad hizo mella en sus movimientos y terminó claudicando.

—No quiero dejarlo ir, Aioria. —El espartano apretó el puño, ahogando la sábana entre los dedos sanos—. No quiero… dejarlo ir.

_"No, Milo. No te hagas esto. Por favor"._

—Tienes que asumir que él está muerto —le replicó, sin molestarse en ocultar su dolor—. ¡Y que yo estoy vivo, joder!

No supo quién de los dos invadió el espacio del otro, ya que lo único que le importaba era cobijar a Milo entre sus brazos y calmar aquella creciente ansia de gritar que se expandía como un incendio incontrolado. Hundió los dedos en la melena del espartano, que tanto le había impresionado la primera vez que lo vio, y la recorrió ansioso, egoísta. Ya no tenía la suavidad de antaño, la pubertad quedaba ya muy lejos, pero aún así le seguía gustando tanto como el primer día. El cuerpo del Escorpión estaba hecho para ser besado en cada recoveco, en cada pliegue, en cada rincón. Para deleitarse con su piel tersa y rara vez cubierta de cicatrices. El veneno le confería esa característica, una juventud y lozanía casi imperecedera.

Lo apretó contra su pecho y olfateó el aroma amargo de su pena.

_"Ni siquiera puedo ayudarte"._

—Me siento desfondado —confesó.

Retiró las manos con desgana, no le habría importado quedarse pegado a él todo el día, pero no habría sido buena idea. El contacto inicial daría paso a los besos, y de ahí a la cama sólo distaba un suspiro. Lo deseaba, lo notaba en las entrañas, desde la boca del estómago hasta la entrepierna, pero no pensaba ceder. El sexo no le conducía a Milo, sino a su oscuridad, y no quería terminar engullido por ella. Ya no.

—Necesitas tomar las riendas.

Los ojos de Milo revelaron por vez primera un brillo febril, producto de la marea mental que llevaba padeciendo desde la marcha de Camus. Asintió sin convencimiento, tomó aire y carraspeó.

—Lo que necesito es una respuesta.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó el ateniense.

—Quiero saber el por qué.

—Por los dioses, Milo —bufó el león.

—Si no consigo esa repuesta, no podré pasar página, Aioria. Necesito saber qué lo impulsó a hacer lo que hizo. Joder, ¿para esto vino a verme antes de la batalla? ¿Para caer ante Hyoga y dejarme un discípulo que ni siquiera he pedido? ¿Para…?

Sus lágrimas lo desarmaron, y lo obligó a callarse de la única forma que sabía, ignorando el espacio que había entre los dos y llenándolo con su calor y con su luz. Milo se le escapaba entre los dedos y necesitaba recuperarlo costase lo que costase. Lo dejó llorar un instante mientras él le besaba la frente herida y le inyectaba el _Fluido_ con cada toque, con cada caricia. Deseaba besarlo más que nada en el mundo, pero se contuvo; ya no por él, sino por el propio Milo, que parecía tan perdido como un chiquillo recién destetado.

—Te juro que lo he intentado —continuó el Escorpión, con el rostro devastado y los ojos enrojecidos—, pero no tengo ganas de hacer nada. Ni entrenar. Ni comer. Ni follar.

El león lo miró con tristeza. Era la primera vez que su compañero reconocía su estado real, y le partía el corazón no saber cómo ayudarlo.

—Yo estuve así durante una temporada —reconoció, aunque el caballero de Escorpio parecía más entretenido en tocar sus dedos entablillados que en escucharle—. La presencia de Shura era como alquitrán ardiente, sin permitirme…

—Hyoga ahora es mi discípulo putativo —replicó Milo, sin dejarle terminar la frase—. ¿Qué cojones voy a hacer con él? Menuda idea, "hazte cargo", dijo. "por si me pasa algo", me advirtió, mientras yo me reía. Mientras yo lo b…

_"Lo besabas. Sí. Y ahora besas su lápida, en vez de fijarte en los que estamos vivos. En vez de fijarte en mí. Pues sigue besándolo, Milo. Sigue besándolo"._

El ateniense utilizó la ventana como excusa para poner tierra entre Milo y él. El viento traía risas y voces; aprendices que entrenaban despreocupados pero que pronto conocerían el dolor y el sufrimiento. Se apoyó contra el alféizar y lo miró con detenimiento. El espartano se incorporó y suspiró, perdido en sus pensamientos, buscando algo que el león no alcanzaba a comprender. La pubertad y los sueños que imaginaron hacía tantos años se quedaron atrás, muy lejos, y Aioria ya no creía en nada que saliera de la boca de su antiguo amigo. No había lugar para él en ese barco.

—Quédate en Leo —le dijo, sin energías—. Mientras estemos de retén, no habrá problema en que duermas aquí, pero ya sabes lo que significa un acuartelamiento. Si quieres llamar a Hyoga, visitar el Camposanto, o gritarle a la luna, no te voy a detener. Ya no voy a insistir en que tomes una decisión —su voz se volvió firme y grave, como un rugido controlado—. Si quieres dedicarte a adorar muertos, no habrá mucha diferencia entre Hyoga y tú. Incluso tenéis eso en común.

—No lo entiendes, Aioria, yo…

La mirada del león calcinó el resto de la frase, ya que el Escorpión cerró la boca y no se atrevió a añadir ninguna queja más. Si el espartano quería pensar que no lo entendía y que era un cabeza hueca incapaz de comprender su dolor, es que no lo conocía en absoluto. Aioria se había puesto en su lugar miles de veces, sin recibir nada más que contestaciones estúpidas y un egoísmo tan grande como el monte Olimpo.

_"Necesito… necesito, necesito…"._

Salió de Leo con el corazón en un puño, y sus pasos lo llevaron al pórtico de Sagitario, tan lleno de olores y recuerdos como siempre. Se apoyó en una de las columnas y reprimiólas ganas de llorar, hasta que sus propios sollozos le supieron a sal en la garganta. Se escondió en el antiguo cuarto de su hermano y, una vez solo, se permitió entonces derramar lágrimas por todos aquellos que el destino había arrancado de su lado. No lo hizo durante mucho tiempo, ya que el brillo de la saeta del Centauro excitó su curiosidad felina y lo sacó de su tristeza; Aiolos velaba por él, lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido, como también lo hacía con Seiya y con todos aquellos seres de fuego que, como el propio Aioria, se alimentaban de luz. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la armadura, para rendirle homenaje. Tenía aún mucho que hacer: un amigo al que ayudar, una guerra que librar. Una diosa a la que proteger.

_—Efjaristó, athelfos._

El totem vibró y chisporroteó ante la presencia de uno de sus más preciados visitantes, y la flecha lanzó destellos dorados al alimentarse del aura del caballero de la Quinta Casa. Aioria se giró y caminó hacia la puerta, ajeno al remolino cósmico que se estaba formando a los pies del pedestal. Las partículas, excitadas por los restos cósmicos que aún impregnaban las paredes y el suelo de Sagitario, se habían avivado gracias a la presencia siempre poderosa del caballero de Leo. Lentamente, se materializaron para formar la silueta de un hombre alto y fornido, únicamente vestido con una cinta roja que, atada alrededor de su cabeza, contenía una marea de rizos oscuros. La imagen se volvió completamente real cuando el ateniense desapareció escaleras abajo, como solía ocurrir en cada una de sus visitas, y movió los labios en una plegaria tan pecaminosa como tierna.

_—S'agapó, koutavi._

Las antorchas se apagaron, pero las palabras flotaron en el ambiente. Aioria se giró y sonrió. Sabía que su hermano velaba por él.

Lo que no imaginaba es que lo hacía de una forma tan cercana.

* * *

_Athelfos: hermano._

_Koutavi: cachorro._


End file.
